


Brother - (221b ficlet where Sherlock deduced trans!John's watch)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - Victorian Era, Dysphoria, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt John, James Barry AU, John's Pocket Watch, Johnlock - Freeform, Name Change, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, identity theft, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“I should like to inform you that mysisteris H.W."ACD based. But you can read it as any adaptation set in victorian ish times.John H. Watson was the eldest of two. When he passed away, the younger took his name. He's been known as his older brother ever since he left behind the dresses & pursued a career. He never expected to have his carefully constructed identity be brought down by lending his pocket-watch.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 10





	Brother - (221b ficlet where Sherlock deduced trans!John's watch)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I'm honestly really happy with this. I decided to experiment with John stealing his older brother's name instead of his uncle's. I really love this one, but I think it's not going to be the final version. Even though I love it so much. John's deadname would probably be Harriet in this one.

“This pocket-watch is not yours. The original owner has passed away. But his name lives on. Stamford said this name inscribed on the watch is yours. John Watson. The inscription was made after John had the watch for a time, judging by the discolouration & make. It was for his anniversary, but you had little to give, so you got his watch inscribed. He was a man of untidy habits, & careless. This time-piece is scratched & dented from keys & coins. He was left with good prospects, but he threw away his chances, lived for some time in poverty with occasional intervals of prosperity, he had an unhealthy dependence on the drink, & eventually died. The man in front of me is not careless, nor drunk." 

He ran his finger over the “-HW” under the “John Watson”.

“What does “H” stand for Doctor Watson? Or should I not ask you this in public? Oh come now, don’t look so surprised. Your hands are delicate, not because you are a doctor, your stature is diminutive, & your moustache is impeccably groomed, to the point that I find it quite impossible. Not to mention the lack of stubble surrounding it.”

Watson fumed internally. “I should like to inform you that my sister is H.W., & you would do well to take my word that I am the brother.”


End file.
